


Premature Grief...

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: This is a Soulmate AU where the damage you are inflicted with is also inflicted on your soulmate. I have also taken some ‘artistic liberties’, I also added some abilities to the child that haven’t properly been explored in the show.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Premature Grief...

In Din’s line of work he obtains a lot of cuts and bruises, this increases with his obtainment of the Child. The problem is that in this world, where soulmates get any cuts or bruises you get, that’s increasingly stressing for both Din and you, his soulmate. It started young, your fathers first noticed it when you were only 12 years old - a huge pink bruise on your back - they instantly knew that this came from your soulmate (tipped off by the pinkness of the bruise, the normal colour of the ‘soulmate’ damage); this concerned your fathers, not for your sake but for your soulmates sake. Little did they know that your soulmate was okay and training to become a Mandalorian, the bruise was from being thrown on his back during a heavy training session. These cuts and bruises continued daily for quite a few years, until one day they stopped; at 16 years old you were filled with grief because you thought your soulmate had died - the constant marks on your skin a reminder that they’re still alive - though this wasn’t the case. A Mandalorian is awarded their first full set of beskar armour when they turn 17 years old, this is what happened with Din. The older you got the more you believed your soulmate had died, your fathers told you to be patient - but once they had both died your faith had to… it wasn’t until your 37th birthday that you met him. Din was on the planet you were from, trying to get away from the ones who wanted the child, he was picking up some necessities in the local market when you bumped into each other… literally. You were walking down the market road having a look at all that was to offer (even though it’s the same as every week), saying hello to everyone you knew and enjoying the sun on your skin. Walking into him was your fault. You were concentrating on what the young boy next to you was saying and you didnt realise Din was there, bumping into him caused the basket you were carrying to fall onto the floor, its contents flying out onto the path around you. Din was quick to bend down and begun to pick up your belongings, you did the same after a second of processing; once you were both done you stood up to look at the Mandalorian in front of you and say a thank you, but you stopped before anything could be said - the pair of you stared at each other (or at least you hoped he was doing the same). It was a few more minutes before you both fell out of the trance, and a few more minutes after that you began to speak.

“I’m sorry about bumping into you. I wasn’t concentrating on where I was going.” you blushed at your words, realising how unaware you were. You hear a small chuckle from underneath the helmet,

“It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” smiling at him you couldn’t help but notice a small green creature at his side, peering around from the back of his legs, you bend down and say,

“Hello, are you a cutie!” the little creature puts his hand out towards you, which you took as a sign to hold. Though this wasn’t just a friendly gesture, the creature projected images into your mind - ones of the past, with the Mandalorian - one of your past were pushed forwards as you had to relive the grief you felt about the potential loss of your soulmate before he came out of your mind completely. You fell forward, a pair of arms caught you just before you fell onto the ground; the Mandalorian - the creature’s father figure - was the one you grieved over, that was what the creature was trying to tell you. He was finally here… You came out of your head to find the Mandalorian’s helmet looking down at you. You blushed in embarrassment and quickly stood up, only to feel light headed by the quick movement,

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened there!” you exclaim, the Mandalorian nodded,

“He can show people his memories as well as bring out the ones he wants you to see of his own. It’s happened a few times before for me, you get used to it.” you nodded at his words, “he can feel the soulmate bond through the force and decided to show you.” you nodded, all this information was hard to understand but you tried your best. Din was silent allowing you time to process, but he didn’t leave you long before saying,

“Do you want to come back to my ship, we can talk there?” you nodded, standing up (this time slowly) and walked after the Mandalorian, the creature raised his arms towards you like a child asking to be picked up - you complied and started to walk once again. Soon you were back in the Razor Crest, sitting in the cockpit talking about everything and anything, you talked for so long that you didn’t realise the time - the moon had come out and you were both bathed in moonlight. The Mandalorian, who you now know as Din, decided it was time to put the child to bed. While he did that you sat there and remembered your past grief feeling foolish for the amount of time you cried over the death of the man you were bonded with, you looked up to the stars and told your fathers about the day, knowing that they would be proud of you and would state (were they alive) that they always knew he was alive and out there for you…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
